


Double Drabble: Survival.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For isis_99.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Survival.

**Author's Note:**

> For isis_99.

No one has the right to look that good on a black and silver motorcycle, sending gravel spinning as he speeds through the Cuban streets. No one, least of all Alec fucking Trevelyan.

"Bloody late as usual," James calls as he jumps onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. A bit of glass from the exploding weapons facility hits him across his lower back, cutting into his suit jacket, but it's a light cut. He can feel it. It scratches and goes flying. No blood.

No blood, so no reason for Alec to touch him like he does, with those leather gloves stretched tight over his fingers. No reason for Alec to stroke his hair as he lays the bandages down, or kiss around the ragged edges of the tape. Or lick the blood off his fingers while James watched, too taped to move, too breathless to beg. Or strip with one hand, the other holding the gun, locked and loaded and sights trained on James. A whole new meaning to _move and you're dead_. Alec always did know how to put an edge in old classics.

Screw survival. James could use a new scar.


End file.
